It'll All Be Better in the End
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: The sequel to Again?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky for you, my lovely readers, I am going to start my sequal now. In order to lessen confusion, ****It'll All Be Better in the End**** is set, at the beginning, the night before Thanksgiving. Tony and Ziva have been married for three months now and bought a house. They have also celebrated Naomi's birthday a two weeks prior to this. Now that you have that down, on with the story.**

Ziva stood in the kitchen with Tony. It was the day before Thanksgiving and the couple was in charge of making dessert for the dinner the next day.

"Why couldn't we have been in charge of the turkey?" Tony asked.

"Because Abby made us pull a category out of a hat." Ziva paused, "What are you making Tony?" She asked as Tony opened a bag of marshmallows.

"Fruit salad." He said simply.

"Is that a dessert?"

"It is to me." He said covering the dish up and putting it in the fridge. Tony looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go put the girls to bed."

"Okay, I'll finish this pie." Ziva said as she watched her husband leave the room. After cutting the apples, she turned on the radio. She hummed along to a few of the songs as she put the other ingredients in. A few minutes later, she put her filling in a pie crust and put another one on top of the filling. As she opened to oven door to put the pie in, she dropped the pie. She looked at the contents that were spilled on the floor and groaned. Tony came in and saw her kneeling on the ground putting the innards that had fallen back into the pie crust; muttering in what he was pretty sure was Hebrew the whole time.

"You alright?" Tony asked her.

"No. The. Pie. fell and we don't have another pie crust for the top."

"Do you want me to get you one?" Tony asked his wife calmly.

"Yes." She said, her mood calming slightly. Tony put his coat on and got his car keys.

"It'll all be better in the end Ziva." He said before walking out the door. Half an hour later, Ziva saw Tony with the crust in his hand.

"Toda, Tony." She said to him.

"You're welcome Zi." He said kissing her cheek. Not long afterward, Ziva and Tony sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Tony what are we going to do about Kala's birthday?" Ziva asked.

"I thought we were going to celebrate it tomorrow with everyone there?"  
"I know, but I wanted to do something special for her."

"Do you want to invite her friends over for a slumber party or something?" Tony said nonchalantly.

"No, a slumber party is out. At least until after our son is born."

"Speaking of our son, what are we going to name him?" Tony asked.

"Preferably something with some sort of meaning or after someone we know. I also want his name to be Hebrew."

"How about all three?" Ziva looked at him. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

"I like the first name, but I had a different name for his middle name."

"Really what?" She whispered the name in his ear.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. It was partially based on true events. Review and tell me what you think their son's first name is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. Interestingly enough I'm still getting reviews on Again?. Oh well.**

"Hi!" Jenny said opening the door to Gibbs' house.

"Where do you want these Jen?" Tony asked indicating the desserts in his arms.

"Put them on the island in the kitchen."

"How are you Ziva?" Jenny said giving her friend a hug.

"Good. Do I need to help in the kitchen?"

"That'd be great." The two women went off to help with the cooking. Kala and Naomi were left to their own devices. Kala decided to watch the football game with her brother and McGee. Naomi, however found a different way to amuse herself.

"Guess who?" The child asked covering Gibbs' eyes.

"Kala." The older man said.

"No." The child said giggling.

"Abby?" He said feigning innocence.

"No."

"Who?"

"It's me Grampa Gibbs!" Naomi replied.

"Oh!" He said giving the child a hug. She laughed a little bit and then looked at Gibbs.  
"Will you tell me a story?" She asked him.

"I'm not very good at stories. Ask Ducky."

"Will you tell me a story Uncle Ducky?" Naomi said sweetly as she walked over to the man sitting in the chair across from her.

"Sure. What would you like to hear?"

"Dinner's ready!" Abby said from the doorway.

"Yes!" Tony and Kala said as they got up from the couch.

**I know completely fluffy chapter. Also, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Suggestions will be appreciated. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, and I know it's past Thanksgiving, more like Christmas now, but I've had SERIOUS writer's block on the story. Enjoy.**

It was right after dinner and everyone was full when suddenly the lights went off. Kala turned to see a cake being brought out. The cake was placed in front of her and everyone sang Happy Birthday to her.

"Presents!" Abby said after the child had blown out her candles. She got up and went to get the presents. A few minutes later, Kala was opening the presents.

"An I-pod!" Kala exclaimed, "Thanks Abby!"  
"No problem."  
"Open the others!" Naomi told her. She did. Finally, she got to the last present.

"Thanks Uncle Ducky!" Kala said as she looked at it. He had gotten her the last book in the series that she liked, "Inkdeath! I love it!" Not long after that, the adults were assembled in Gibbs' livingroom.

"What are you having?" Abby asked Ziva.

"A boy." She replied.

"What are you naming him?" Jenny asked.

Ziva looked at Tony who was busy watching the football game with Gibbs and McGee.

"We are letting his name be a surprise for you all."

"Will you give us a hint?" Jenny asked.

"Part of it is going to be Hebrew."  
"That doesn't help me plan your baby shower very well." Abby said.

"Why do I need a baby shower?"

"So you can get clothes and lots of other cute stuff for little DiNozzo."

"Ima," Naomi said coming up to her mother. "I'm bored."

"Where's Kala?"  
"She's reading her book. What are you doing?"  
"I'm talking with Aunt Abby and Aunt Jenny."  
"Oh." The child said clearly uninterested. A few seconds later she went and sat beside Tony.

"It amazes me how much like Tony she is." Jenny said to Ziva.

"You never woke her up in the morning." The women laughed.

"Zi," Tony said. "I think we better go. Naomi is asleep and I think Kala isn't too far behind her."

"Alright, let me get my coat. Shalom." Ziva said to Abby and Jenny.

"Bye Ziva." They said. Not long after that the DiNozzo family went out the door and headed for home.

**Review!**

"David, I need to talk to you." Gibbs said to Ziva. She followed him hoping he wasn't going to tell her what she thought he was going to tell her.

"I know you don't want to here this, but as of today, you are now assigned to desk duty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disregard what you read at the tail end of last chapter! I REPEAT DISREGARD!**

It had been a few weeks after Thanksgiving and Gibbs had put her on desk duty for the rest of her pregnancy. She had been sitting here for the past week bored out of her mind, but today, she had found something very interesting to amuse her.

"Whatcha readin'?" Abby asked coming in.

"Nothing." Ziva replied going to something else on her desktop. Abby looked at her skeptically. Ziva looked at her again.

"Please tell me?" Abby begged, "Please?"

"Fine. I'm reading McGee's latest installment of his Deep Six novels."

"Really? Anything interesting?"

"Yeah. McGregor proposed to Amy."

"What!" Abby nearly jumped. "I thought Amy told McGregor she couldn't marry him!"

"I'm joking Abby. I didn't find anything good. I'm just really bored." Abby sighed in relief.

"Have you ever heard of a site called fanfiction?"

"No, why? What is it?"

"It's a website where people put their spin on a book or TV show or something along those lines. Guess what one of the books is?"

"Deep Six." Abby replied.

"Yep. I was reading one today. It was really interesting. I believe they call Tommy and Lisa's couple Tisa."

"What was it about?"

"Something about Tommy and Lisa fighting over something, I believe it was an I- pod."

"I have to read these."

"They're pretty good. Hey, Abby, I gotta finish some of this work."

"Okay. Hey when am I supposed to be at your house to watch the girls?"

"17:00 I think."

"Alright. I'll let you get on with your work."

"Bye Abby."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know last chapter was a total filler, but this chapter officially picks it back up again.**

"Abby!" Naomi said running to the scientist.

"Hey kid." She said hugging her, "You ready for me to babysit you tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome, where's Kala?"

"She's grounded."

"Why?" Abby didn't get an answer.

"Hey Abs." Tony said coming into the living room.

"Hey Tony." She responded.

"Tony," Ziva said. "We are going to be late. Come on."

"I gotta go." He said.

"Be good." Ziva said to Naomi before going out the door. A few minutes later, Tony and Ziva got to Kala's school.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" Kala's teacher said to them. They nodded and went inside the classroom. She motioned for them to sit down.

"You wanted to know about Kala's grades?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony said.

"First off, I have to say that your daughter is very bright and she knows what she's doing, but I don't think she puts in the effort she should in her schoolwork."

"Do you know how to help her with that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I think it's more up to her than anything; but if you want to help her, I think encouraging her a little more would help. One thing," Kala's teacher said before Tony and Ziva got up to leave, "if you want her to do better, don't bribe her."

"Thank you." Tony said shaking her hand before he and Ziva left.

"Well that wasn't very helpful." Tony said on the way home.

"I agree." Ziva said, "I remember when Tali would not do her school work. My parents tried everything."

"Did she ever do any better?"

"Yes. I told her that she would never get out of school and she would live at home the rest of her life if she did not do well."

"I don't know if that would work on Kala." Tony said.

"Tony, watch out!" Ziva screamed. Suddenly, their car was hit by another car going the opposite direction.

**Dun, dun, dun… Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a really short chapter. I know, you are probably worried (granted, this won't help). Anyway so I was told it was illegal if you didn't put a disclaimer, so here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS.**

Tony woke up to the sound of a man saying, "Sir, we're going to get you out of the car now." Tony groaned in response. The paramedics got him out and put him in an ambulance to check his injuries.

"Where's my wife?" He said once he came to.

"The other ambulance took her away."

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked worried.

"They wouldn't tell me." The medic said continuing to check on him. "You look okay to go. If you happen to get any sort of concussion, come by immediately." He said changing the subject.

"What do you mean, 'they wouldn't tell you'?" Going back to what the man originally said, "You're one of the paramedics attending to us!" Tony yelled.

"We called the first name on your phone. He should be here soon."

"DiNozzo!" Tony looked to see his boss standing there.

"Boss! We need to get to the hospital. Ziva's in trouble!" Tony said jumping out of the back.

"I know, DiNozzo. Get in." Tony got in, but instantly regretted his decision. Gibbs driving was enough to give him that concussion the medic had talked about.

**You are probably unhappy now. so, uh, yeah… Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a really short chapter. I know, you are probably worried (granted, this won't help). Anyway so I was told it was illegal if you didn't put a disclaimer, so here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS.**

Tony woke up to the sound of a man saying, "Sir, we're going to get you out of the car now." Tony groaned in response. The paramedics got him out and put him in an ambulance to check his injuries.

"Where's my wife?" He said once he came to.

"The other ambulance took her away."

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked angrily.

"They wouldn't tell me." The medic said continuing to check on him. "You look okay to go. If you happen to get any sort of concussion, come by immediately." He said changing the subject.

"What do you mean, 'they wouldn't tell you'?" Going back to what the man originally said, "You're one of the paramedics attending to us!" Tony yelled.

"We called the first name on your phone. He should be here soon."

"DiNozzo!" Tony looked to see his boss standing there.

"Boss! We need to get to the hospital. Ziva's in trouble!" Tony said jumping out of the back.

"I know, DiNozzo. Get in." Tony got in, but instantly regretted his decision. Gibbs driving was enough to give him that concussion the medic had talked about.

**You are probably unhappy now. so, uh, yeah… Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you all are completely confused as to why I put the same chapter up twice. So am I. Because I don't have my flash drive, I am going to recap what happened, and what you never read:**

_Ziva started bleeding after the accident. She's fine, but as a procautionary measure, the doctor put her on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. And that's what you missed on the last chapter of It'll All Be Better in the End. _(yes, I stole that from Glee. Sadly, I don't own that show either).

"Good morning." Tony said to Ziva as he walked into their room and gave her her breakfast.

"Morning." She said, slightly aggravated.

"What's the matter?" Tony responded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't take staying in this house much longer."

"It's only been a week Zi. Look on the bright side, you can get out tomorrow."

"I doubt a doctor's appointment is anything to get excited about, Tony."

"Sure it is. We get to see how our son is."

"Tony," Ziva said after a pause. "When are we going to paint his room?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't we pick out the colour first?"

"What colour do you suggest?"

"Blue?"

"No, I was thinking of a different colour."

"Such as?"

"Green?"

"Why green?"

"I like it." Ziva said.

"Our son's not having a green room."

"Then what colour?"

"How 'bout I surprise you?"

"Tony, please? Give me a selection of colours. I need something to do while I am stuck in this house."

"What do you do while you're here anyway?"

"Read. I'm reading a really good book right now."

"And that would be?"

"_Pride and Prejudice and Zombies._"

"Why?"

"It is a good book."

"Ima?" A little girl said from the doorway.

"Yes tatelah?"

"Can I give you a hug."

"Yes. Why do you say that?"

"I thought you were sick."

"No, tatelah. I am not."

"Then why are you in your bed?"

"I have to keep your baby brother safe."

"Oh." The child responded. Ziva patted the spot beside her, "Come here tatelah." She said. Naomi went up to the bed and Tony helped her on it. He turned to see Kala standing in the doorway.

"Hey kid. Come join the party." Tony said motioning for her to join. She obeyed and went to get on the bed.

"Hey, Ziva?" Naomi asked.

"Yes Kala?"

"How long do you have to be on bed rest?"

"For the rest of my pregnancy."

"So does that mean you won't be able to come to my soccer game?"

"We'll see what the doctor says tomorrow." Ziva replied. Tony looked at the clock on the bed side table.

"Time to get ready girls. Say good- bye."

"Bye- bye Ima." Naomi said giving her mother a hug and kiss.

"I will see you." Ziva said, returning the child's kiss.

"Good- bye Kala." Ziva said looking at the child.

"Bye Ziva. See you soon." Kala gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek before she left to get ready. The adults watched as the girls went off to get ready.

"In a few years there will be a little boy running off like the girls are." Ziva said looking at Tony.

"Yep." Tony replied. "I'll see you later, Zi. Call if you need me." Tony said before he kissed her good- bye.

"Té Amo, Tony." Ziva said.

"Y tú mí Corazón." Tony said back. She smiled at him and then he left.

**I know you're probably thinking that was the sappiest thing you've ever read in your life, but I felt like there needed to be a family moment in the story. Also, I didn't want to go through the hassle of finding how to say I love you and a response in Hebrew, so I opted on Spanish. I know the end was most likely a little too impersonal, but that's the only way I know how to say I love you in Spanish. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter won't be as good, but I feel I need to write another one to appease you.**

Tony and Ziva sat in the doctor's office.

"You okay?" He asked Ziva.

"Yes. Right now I am just hoping I can get off bed rest."

"I doubt it sweetcheeks." Ziva glared at him.

"Hey," the doctor said coming in. She gave Ziva the ultrasound.

"Your son seems fine." She said after a minute.

"Do I have to stay on bedrest?" Ziva asked.

"For a few more weeks yet." The doctor responded. Ziva groaned.

"Would I be able to go see my daughter's game?"

"I am sorry Mrs. DiNozzo. I can't let you do that."

Ziva sighed. A few minutes later the doctor left.

"It's okay, Zi. Everything will be better in the end." Tony said squeezing her hand. Ziva looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Take me home so you can see Kala's game." She said.

"Okay." Tony said.

**Yes, I am making Ziva's life miserable. It's okay though, read what Tony said to Ziva one more time, and hopefully you'll be satisfied. Also, someone asked me about Kala's relationship to Tony and Ziva. To clarify, Kala is Tony's sister. Tony was the next of kin, so Tony now has Kala legally. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will give you fair warning, this chapter is short.**

"One more day and you can be rid of the house for a while." Tony said. Ziva smiled. She had been told a week ago that she would be able to go back on desk duty, and she had one more day to go.

"The girls are asleep yes?" She asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

"About?"

"The baby shower Abby wants to throw me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. She said she wants to do it Saturday afternoon."

"Don't we have enough things for him?"

"Yes, but she insists on having one. You have not hinted at his name to anyone have you?"

"No, Zi, I haven't. To tell you the truth, it's really hard to do that while talking on the phone with you." Tony said. Ziva smiled at him.

"Good- night." She said turning out the lights.

"Night." He said. A few hours later, Tony awoke to a light being turned on.

"Tony, call Gibbs and tell him to come watch the girls."

"Why?"

"I am bleeding again." She said.

**You are all mad at me now, I know. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have officially turned my fic into a soap opera. Sadly, I don't like soap operas. **

Ziva lay in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Ziva, it's okay. The baby'll be fine and the doctor will figure it all out."

"You do not know that Tony. This is the second time this has happened. You saw the look on the doctor's face."

"The first time wasn't your fault."

"Getting shot was." Ziva replied. As soon as she said this, the doctor came in.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, we have some bad news."

"Yes?"

"Your son may not make it. How far along are you?" Ziva stared at the doctor and put on the assassin face Tony had not seen since they were stuck in a crate together.

"Why?"

"We may have to do a cesarean section if worse comes to worse."

"I am 27 weeks." Ziva replied, evading the last statement.

"Is that the only way to keep him alive?" Tony asked.

"If he is born, we can get a better chance at him living."

"So that would be a yes?"

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo, it would." The doctor said.

"Can you let us think this through?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

**Cliff hanger! Yeah, you guys are probably REALLY wishing I'd tell you what happens. All I have to say is, "Poor, poor," Ziva "whatcha gonna do? Things look bad for you, hey whatcha gonna do?" (Song rights belong to Mr. Andrew Lloyd Webber and **_**Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat**_**)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a really interesting review from someone on the detrimental affects on what could happen to a baby born 3 months early. Yeah, I know how harmful it is, I already knew before the person wrote that. (Not trying to sound ungrateful, it helped me write the chapter (it actually prompted it.) so thanks.) Wow, crummy way to say thanks. Anyway, thanks to all who read this, I love your reviews good, bad, or scared. **

Tony and Ziva sat in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"What do we want to do?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I want to talk to the doctor again." She said.

"Okay," he said as he slowly let go of her hand. They called for the doctor to come back in. She came in soon after.

"That was fast." The doctor said once she'd come in.

"We haven't reached a full conclusion." Tony said, "We just wanted to ask a few more questions."

"Go on." She said.

"If we do not do the cesarean now, how long would we be able to wait until the worst possible scenario?" Ziva asked.

"It depends on your baby." The doctor said.

"Okay, what are the risks with him being born now?" Tony said.

"Well, there are multiple," the doctor responded, "under developed lungs, cranial bleed, heart complications, birth defect." The doctor stopped for a moment to let the couple digest the information. "If you want," she went on, "we can do another ultrasound and see if he can wait a little while till we have to do a cesarean section."

Tony looked at Ziva and stroked her fingers with his thumb.

"Could we do the ultrasound?" Ziva asked looking at the doctor.

"Sure." The doctor responded. Half an hour later, the doctor was looking at the ultrasound machine.

"What?" Ziva said noticing the hitch in the doctor's voice.

"I don't seem to have a steady heartbeat." The doctor responded, "We need to get you into surgery now." The doctor turned to Tony, "Mr. DiNozzo, we need you to leave." Tony stood bewildered. Ziva gave his hand a squeeze.

"Now!" The doctor said. Suddenly, Tony noticed himself being escorted out of the room and watching as they took his wife and child away from him.

**Now, you all are probably thankful I don't write fics for the Smurfs. That, and you really wish I would stop my constant killing in some form or fashion of Ziva. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For the record, if you get confused, it switches from the hospital to Tony and Ziva's place. **

Tony looked at his phone and dialed the first number he found, "Gibbs." He said.

"Yeah DiNozzo? How's Ziva?"

"The doctor took her into surgery."

"You need me to come there?"

"No, I kinda just wanna be alone at the moment." Tony replied. There was a pause before Tony spoke again.

"Hey Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell the girls. I don't want them to worry."

"I won't DiNozzo." Gibbs said before hanging up the phone.

"Won't what Gibbs?" Kala said coming in the room, "Why are you here?"

"Tony and Ziva are at the hospital." Gibbs said.

"Why? Is the baby okay?"

"He should be. Go back to bed." Gibbs said to the girl.

"Not until you tell me what's really wrong." Kala said folding her arms across her chest. Gibbs smiled, "I think some of Ziva's rubbed off on you."

"What is wrong with my brother's kid?" Kala said.

"Kala, what's going on?" Naomi said coming in, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Nothin' Nami, go back to bed." Kala said to the child.

"I can't." Naomi replied.

"Why?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Me being locked in that room with Ima and Abba."

"Do you want me to help you get back to sleep?" Kala offered. Naomi nodded. Kala led Naomi out of the room. Before she completely left, Kala turned to Gibbs with a worried expression on her face.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to grant your wishes and give you another chapter. Guess what!? A slightly unfamiliar face is about to re- appear!**

Tony sat in silence as he waited for the doctor to come in. He knew that he should have asked Gibbs to come, Abby would have willingly gone and watched the girls. For some reason though, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing him break down. For a while he stared at the clock on the wall watching the minutes go by.

"Tony." He heard someone say. He jerked awake and saw a woman bent beside him.

"Director?" He said as he sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"Jethro called me. How is Ziva?" She asked as she sat in the seat beside him.

"I don't know." He said putting his hand over his face, "Does anyone else know?"

"Abby should be here later," Jenny said.

"The girls?"

"Gibbs never told them, but he said Kala figured it out." Jenny said to him.

"That sounds like my sister." Tony said.

"Mmkay," Tony said breaking the silence. He looked at the clock, 0300, "Coffee?" He said as he got up.

"I'm good." Jenny replied. Before Tony could leave, a doctor came up to him.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The doctor said.

"Yes? How is she? How is the baby, is he okay?"

**Wanna give you a heads up, this chapter is the third to last chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, I know it's been a while, but I didn't know what to write. For the record, this may be slightly random... or go way to fast in time.**

"Hey," Tony said knocking slightly on Ziva's hospital door.

"Shalom." She said smiling a little, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah." Tony said walking over and sitting on the side of his wife's bed, "He's perfect!" He faltered, "Well, for the moment. The doctor says he needs to reach about four pounds till he can leave the hospital."

"How much does he weigh now?" Ziva asked.

"Two pounds." Tony said. Ziva sighed.

"It'll all be better in the end Zi."

"I have a feeling it will get worse before it gets better." Ziva said.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A nurse said coming into the room.

"Yes?"

"You may want to see your son."

"Why?"

"He is getting worse." The doctor replied. Tony looked at Ziva.

"Can I see him?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied. Tony and Ziva looked at their son in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. For three months they came to see their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" The doctor said as they were leaving.

"Yes?" They said.

"I have some bad news."

"Yes?"

"Your son may not make it to see next year." The couple looked at the doctor with thier mouths open.

**Review with any questions you may have or irked that you still don't know the baby's name. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Chapter!**

Tony and Ziva stood at the grave. It had been a year since their son had died. Ziva stood there and cried, something she never did.

"Ima?" A child said. Ziva didn't reply.

"Yes?" Tony said answering for his wife.

"Why is Ima crying?" She asked. Tony looked at Ziva.

"Ziva!" He said. Suddenly, Ziva opened her eyes and sat up.

"Same dream?" Tony asked by looking at her.

"Hi guys!" Kala said walking in with a one- year- old in her arms, "I think your son knows it's his birthday today." She said. Kala handed the baby to Tony and Ziva.

"Abba!" The child said reaching his hands out to Tony.

"Hey Jet!" Tony said picking him up and holding him.

"Are Aunt Abby, Uncle Timmy and them coming?" Naomi asked.

"Yes Tatelah, they are." Ziva replied, "At about one o'clock." Five hours later, everyone was standing around a highchair taking a picture of a baby with cake on his face.

"Can I give him his present now?!" Abby asked.

"Yeah Abs, go ahead." Gibbs said. Abby ran over to the wrapped package and gave it to Ziva.

"He should open it, yes?" Ziva asked.

"It's too special for him to open." Abby said. Ziva smiled, said, okay, and opened it. When she saw the bag she smiled. It was a diaper bag with her son's name on it: Jethro Isaac DiNozzo.

**For the record, I need to explain the name, Jethro is named after Gibbs (it ironically means loyal) and Isaac is Hebrew for He laughs or laughter (Tony and Ziva laughed when they found out about their son).**


End file.
